Douce Surprise
by ocean-warrior17
Summary: Reita x Yuukai Couple sortit de JFan tour. Non, ce n'est pas du fanservice entre gars!Gazette, jrock, visual kei, slash


_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour!!! Voici un magnifique slash concernant Yuukai et Reita. Non, ce n'est pas du fanservice, pour faire changement. C'est plutôt un couple tiré de l'histoire BlaSt Fusion, que j'écris. Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire l'histoire pour comprendre ce slash, même si connaître les personnages aident sans doute un peu. _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Reita ou tout autre membre de J-rock possible. Yuukai cependant est ma propriété au même titre que BlaSt Fusion!_

_Si vous n'avez pas l'âge pour lire des histoires... olé olé, vous pouvez toujours utiliser le bouton précédent en haut à gauche de votre écran. C'est un slash, donc il y a de la description... _

**

* * *

**

**Une douce surprise**

Yuukai lisait tranquillement son livre dans le grand lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Toutes les autres filles étaient sorties, la laissant seule avec son roman. La solitude lui avait toujours plu et son roman lui plaisait bien, particulièrement le chapitre qu'elle avait entamé plus tôt. La jeune héroïne s'était finalement abandonnée aux demandes insistantes du petit valet de la cour et la scène érotique qui s'en suivait avait eu le succès de peindre les joues pâles de Yuukai d'une légère teinte rosée. Elle fut bien heureuse que Satoo n'ait pas été présente, la bassiste avait la manie insupportable de toujours vouloir savoir tout ce qui changeait de l'ordinaire, et le rose sur ses joues était un changement assez important pour être digne de mention. La claviériste retourna son attention sur les mots de la page. « Elle croulait sous le poids du désir brûlant que provoquait les moindres soupires perdus de son amant.» On cogna à la porte.

- Ils repasseront, se dit tout bas la jeune femme, retournant au passage de plus en plus osé.

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte n'avait cependant pas l'intention de repasser et cogna de nouveau. Yuukai se dit qu'ignorer la personne était tout aussi exigeant que de simplement aller ouvrir et dire qu'elle était occupée. Cependant, ses plans changèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut les yeux rieurs de Reita.

- Désolé, je... j'étais occupée, s'excusa rapidement la claviériste.

-Aucun problème. Je me demandais si tu avais un peu de temps à perdre avec moi, avança prudemment le beau bassiste.

Sa voix profonde était un motif assez convaincant pour que Yuukai oublie les ébats de la jeune héroïne et pense plutôt à ses propres désirs. Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement sur des scénarios tous plus suggestifs les uns que les autres. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser les images de Reita qui venait de l'assaillir.

- Oui, oui j'ai toujours du temps pour toi Reita, finit par dire la jeune blonde en faisant place au bassiste pour qu'il entre.

Reita lui fit un sourire ravageur et entra sans plus d'invitation. Il se retourna tout aussi rapidement vers Yuukai et la regarda curieusement.

- Tu vas bien? Tu sembles agitée, fie-t-il en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

«Agitée? Il y a de quoi s'agiter quand on t'imagine complètement nu sur un lit Reita» soupira la petite voix intérieure qui fit écho dans la tête de Yuukai. Elle ne pue empêcher un sourire complice et décida d'ignorer le commentaire. Il était bien entendu hors de question que son copain sache quoi que ce soit à propos de ses petites images coquines. Yuukai se dirigea vers le long divan du salon de la chambre d'hôtel et sue que Reita la suivait en entendant le bruit sourd des pas sur la moquette bleu ciel du plancher.

- Ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas été réellement seul, fit remarquer le bassiste en se calant dans le fauteuil blanc.

- Depuis un moment en effet. Je suis bien heureuse que tu sois venu ce soir. À vrai dire, je me sentais un peu seule avant ton arrivée, mentit Yuukai.

Elle ne se sentait pas seule, pas avec ce roman qui commençait à créer une vraie commotion dans les cellules de son cerveau qui réclamait plus du livre... ou plus de Reita? La claviériste se rapprocha du bassiste et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme. Sans hésiter une seconde, il l'enlaça amoureusement, profitant de la soudaine affection avec laquelle Yuukai agissait.

C'était vrai, Yuukai n'était pas la plus affectueuse ou 'colleuse' des membres de son groupe, ou des filles en général. Elle venait très loin derrière Banira et Satoo qui avaient toute deux de nature très «physique». Sasuga l'était un peu moins, mais restait tout de même très réceptive aux marques d'affections, lorsqu'elle ne dépassait pas les limites de l'acceptable. Kazan, elle ne refusait pas les câlins, mais préférait les bonnes vieilles poignées de main. Quant à elle-même, une simple salutation de la tête était suffisante pour signifier son appréciation d'une personne. Reita était l'exception à la règle. Il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait tomber toutes les barrières émotives et physiques que Yuukai s'était créées avec le temps et il était sans doute le seul qu'elle eut embrassé depuis près de 3 ans. Son titre de petite chaste et pure, qu'elle détestait plus que tout, n'était pas une illusion créée par ses consoeurs pour l'embêter. La claviériste était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur Reita pour satisfaire ses besoins d'affection qu'elle n'avouait pas.

Elle eut un léger mouvement et appuya son menton sur l'épaule de Reita qui tourna la tête pour observer sa belle petite-amie. Le bassiste portait l'éternel bandeau qui recouvrait son nez, bande de tissu que Yuukai avait fini par accepter comme une partie indissociable de Reita. Il plongea ses yeux presque noirs dans le bleu ciel des yeux de Yuukai et lui sourit. Ce sourire eut un effet des plus surprenant chez Yuukai, qui ressentit l'urgent besoin d'embrasser ce bassiste jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine. Sa pulsion prit rapidement le dessus de la petite voix timide au fond qui lui interdisait de se laisser aller à une telle perte de contrôle.

Prit d'assaut, Reita sourit contre les lèvres de plus en plus insistante de sa copine. Il ne refusa pas l'entrée de sa langue qui vint farfouiller le fond de sa bouche avec la plus délicate des attentions. Plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait voulu, Yuukai se surprit à descendre ses doigts sur les bras musclés du bassiste pour finalement s'arrêter brièvement à la base de son chandail. Elle du mettre un terme à son baiser fiévreux qui lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle, mais les yeux plein de convoitise de Reita suffirent à la remettre à la tâche. Le bassiste se laissait faire, toujours surprit de la passion avec laquelle il était embrassé. Ses propres mains montaient et descendaient le long du dos de Yuukai, machinalement, alors qu'il concentrait son attention à rendre adéquatement la passion du baiser de la claviériste. Celle-ci venait de poser ses mains sur le bas du chandail qui portait l'homme. Sans avertissement, elle y glissa ses doigts froids, qui entrèrent avec la peau brûlante du bas-ventre de son copain. Le contraste fit frissonner Reita qui, sans le vouloir, se pressa un peu plus contre Yuukai. La jeune femme prit ce geste comme un encouragement et remonta pour parcourir le torse ferme du bassiste, dont la respiration était tout à coup plus saccadée. Après avoir détaillé du toucher les formes parfaites de Reita, elle entreprit de défaire celui-ci de la barrière de tissu qui l'empêchait de pouvoir descendre ses baisers plus bas. Reita se recula soudain, prit de panique.

- Yuukai, attend! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de quoi que ce soit, je ne ...

- Rappelle-toi que je suis celle qui a initié ce baiser, lui murmura Yuukai contre les lèvres.

Reita allait protester d'une quelconque manière mais Yuukai le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Yuukai remonta le chandail de Reita, doucement, savourant la peau doucement du ventre et de la poitrine du bassiste. Par souci de confort, Reita déplaça ses jambes pour les mettre sur le divan. Il se retrouva ainsi complètement face à Yuukai, qui se plaça rapidement entre les jambes du bassiste pour poursuivre ses baisers langoureux le long du cou et des clavicules de Reita. Il laissa sa tête retomber vers l'arrière pour exposer entièrement l'objet des multiples baisers furtifs de Yuukai. Le chandail qui bloquait l'accès complet fut rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire et la claviériste sue apprécier la pâleur laiteuse du torse de son bien-aimé, qui semblait inviter ses lèvres à le parcourir en entier. C'est exactement ce qu'elle fit, savourant la chaleur de la peau tendre. Dans son chemin, Yuukai attrapa l'un des mamelons de Reita, se qui lui arracha un grognement sourd, bien malgré lui. Les mains de l'homme s'étaient perdues dans la chevelure dorée de la belle jeune femme qui était occupée à lécher la zone de plus en plus sensible. Lorsqu'elle mêla ses dents aux bécots humides, Reita s'arqua un peu plus contre le corps de Yuukai, qui se surprit à ressentir un pincement au bas-ventre.

Ce n'était rien pour la faire changer d'avis, particulièrement lorsqu'elle sentit la protubérance dans les pantalons du bassiste. Celui-ci sembla avoir remarquer ce contact involontaire et esquissa un mouvement pour se reculer. Mais Yuukai décida qu'il en était autrement et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, en pressant le haut de sa cuisse contre l'érection déjà bien fournie de Reita. Il retint un gémissement et mordit sa lèvre inférieure en ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour regarder Yuukai. Celle-ci avait les yeux brillant de désir et les joues légèrement rosées, ce qui la rendait absolument irrésistible. Telle fut la pensée de la jeune femme à ce moment même, le bassiste, les yeux suppliants, et une moue aussi sexy ne pouvait qu'attiser en elle une multitude d'émotions enivrantes.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Yuukai embrassa presque furieusement Reita qui répondit avec autant d'ardeur. La petite camisole que portait la claviériste fut lancée au travers de la pièce. Ce nouveau contact corps à corps augmenta les papillons qui tournoyaient dans son estomac. Cela étourdit pratiquement Yuukai qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'éprouver rien de tel depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Les mains beaucoup plus confiantes de Yuukai descendirent le ventre ferme de Reita pour trouver l'objet de sa convoitise, le bouton du pantalon qu'il portait. À travers celui-ci, elle pouvait constater que ses attentions ne laissaient aucunement Reita indifférent. Alors que ses doigts s'affairaient à détacher le bouton et la ceinture du pantalon, le bassiste entreprit un combat contre la fermeture du soutien gorge de sa belle. En un rien de temps, tout deux se retrouvèrent torses nus, pressés l'un contre l'autre et pris d'une fièvre passionnelle qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. D'un geste convaincu, Yuukai baissa le pantalon qui obstruait ses caresses. Aidé de Reita, les pantalons finirent leur course au pied du divan. La claviériste ne tarda pas à remonter très légèrement ses mains pour effleurer la dernière barrière de tissu qui recouvrait maintenant Reita. Cette demi caresse provoqua un coup de rein chez le bassiste qui en redemandait. Yuukai ne le fit pas attendre. Elle enroula ses doigts, devenu beaucoup moins confiants autour de l'érection de son bien aimé et entreprit de tester ses compétences. Elle interrompit son baiser langoureux pour observer les réactions de son amant, qui, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, donnait l'impression de flotter au dessus du monde. Les gestes de Yuukai devinrent plus sûrs, plus rapides et définitivement plus stimulants puisque Reita poussait quelques grognements étouffés.

Encouragé par les résultats concluants, Yuukai décida de descendre ses caresses un peu plus bas. En fait, elle ne s'attarda pas et se rendit directement à la bordure du sous-vêtement de Reita. Quelques bisous humides au bas-ventre de celui-ci suffirent à rendre sa respiration saccadée par l'anticipation. Délicatement, Yuukai baissa le boxer de Reita, embrassant toujours tendrement la chair sensible au dessus de celui-ci. Elle finit par complètement retirer la dernière barrière. Sans plus de réflexion, les doigts de Yuukai s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour du membre du bassiste qui en soupira de ravissement et déposa quelques bécots sur le dessus, question de prendre confiance. La jeune femme pouvait sentir les pulsations dans sa main et elle songea au plaisir de sentir ses pulsations entre ses lèvres, sur sa langue. C'est ce qui la fit bouger, elle enfonça lentement l'érection de Reita dans sa bouche humide, ce qui cette fois, le fit littéralement gémir de plaisir. C'était probablement le plus beau son qu'elle avait provoqué chez Reita depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce son la fit elle-même gémir, se qui provoqua de douce vibration donnant de longs frissons au bassiste. La langue de Yuukai, experte malgré ce qu'elle pensait, longeait la veine antérieure, variait les pressions, venait caresser la tête et reprenait son manège de bas. Reita, involontairement, donnait des coups de bassin qui enfonçait plus profondément son membre dans la bouche chaude et humide de la jeune femme agenouillée entre ses jambes.

- Yuukai, s'il te plaît, remonte, supplia finalement Reita.

La claviériste releva les yeux, inquiète à savoir si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Son questionnement n'échappa pas à Reita, malgré son esprit passablement vaporeux à ce moment.

- Je veux pouvoir poursuivre, avoua-t-il, un peu gêner.

Yuukai se mit à rire, se qui détendit l'atmosphère. Reita vint chercher Yuukai par la taille et la fit pivoter sur le divan, pour finalement se retrouver par-dessus elle et avoir le loisir de profiter de son corps sublime et ses courbes parfaites. Il vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'attarda plutôt sur son cou et le bas de ses oreilles. Il se plut à tirer quelques plaintes suppliantes lorsqu'il mordillait le lobe de son oreille entre deux mots d'amour. Ses mains s'étaient rapidement glissés sous la jupe de la claviériste, qui remercia le ciel d'avoir opté pour ce morceau le matin même. Alors que les doigts beaucoup plus agiles du bassiste parcouraient avec fascination ses hanches, Yuukai défit les rubans qui retenaient sa jupe. Ceci permit à Reita de se débarrasser de la jupe et de la laisser glisser près de ses pantalons.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura Reita, à quelque millimètres des lèvres de la concernée.

Elle sourit et vint demander d'autres baisers, alors qu'on s'attardait au contour de sa culotte. Ses mains de pianiste vinrent caresser la chevelure savamment remontée de Reita, qui, à ce moment précis, glissa une main entre ses cuisses. Yuukai tenta, sans beaucoup de succès, de réprimer le demi cri qui lui était monté à la gorge. Les sensations étaient intenses et si futiles. Yuukai ne voulait plus qu'une chose, avoir Reita en elle, dans toute sa puissance, sa longueur et son amour.

- Reita, prend moi, s'il te plaît, se plaignit Yuukai, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de Reita pour l'inciter à lui obéir.

L'impatience de Yuukai fit sourire Reita et il ne lui opposa aucune forme de protestation. Il la regarda amoureusement avant de se lever brusquement.

- Tu as... tu as des protections? Bafouilla le bassiste.

Yuukai le regarda et une idée lui vint. Complètement nue et indifférente de l'être, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Satoo pour chercher dans les valises de la bassiste. Elle était certaine de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et effectivement, elle prit l'un des dizaines de sachets que Satoo conservait dans une pochette de sa valise.

- Voilà, fit Yuukai, l'air triomphant.

- Remercions Satoo, rigola Reita.

Il attira Yuukai à lui et l'embrassa pendant qu'il défaisait le sachet et recouvrait son membre du condom. La claviériste, lorsqu'elle vit que Reita avait terminé, elle le prit dans ses bras et le tira sur elle, dans la position où il avait arrêté plus tôt. Maintenant, plus rien n'empêchait le couple de se prouver réellement leur amour. Reita positionna ses mains sur les hanches de Yuukai et se positionna précautionneusement.

- Dis le moi si je te fais mal, murmura celui-ci.

Yuukai acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour savourer entièrement le moment. Ce fut tellement mieux que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son ex! D'un geste des plus délicats, Reita pénétra Yuukai, qui expira et finit par sourire de contentement. Ce sourire rassura grandement le bassiste qui vint embrasser doucement le cou de la belle blonde sous lui. Celle-ci caressait distraitement le dos, les fesses, la nuque et les cheveux du bassiste, ne croyant simplement pas aux sensations merveilleuses qu'il savait instinctivement provoquer au plus profond d'elle. Il accéléra quelque peu, ce qui lui valut des gémissements qui finirent étouffés dans le creux de son cou. Lorsqu'elle prononça son nom dans un soupire, Reita se sentit tout à coup plus qu'en amour avec Yuukai. Des décharges de plaisir irradiaient chacun de ses membres et à sentir les tremblements dans les caresses de la claviériste, il comprenait qu'elle devait éprouver la même chose.

Il accéléra, cette fois plus drastiquement. Yuukai se découvrit un côté plutôt bruyant, qui ne déplaisait aucunement à Reita. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de gémir chaque fois que Reita s'enfonçait en elle. Son plaisir n'était plus comparable à rien d'autre que le septième ciel, et Yuukai sentait que celui-ci approchait rapidement. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle agrippa le dos de Reita, serra peut-être un peu fort puisque le grognement qu'il poussa était un mélange de douleur et d'intense plaisir. Elle enfouit son visage dans le torse de Reita qui, instinctivement, la serra dans ses bras. Lui aussi sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et lorsque Yuukai arqua le dos vers l'arrière en un dernier soubresaut, il ne resta pas insensible au visage extasié qu'affichait sa belle et vint également, peu après elle, en gémissant le nom de la claviériste.

Leur corps humides et brûlants de la passion qu'ils venaient de partager, les deux amoureux restèrent un long moment enlacés, n'osant pas bouger pour arrêter ce moment magique. Yuukai respirait l'odeur de Reita qui s'était mêlée à la sienne. Le bassiste caressait les cheveux soyeux de la femme dont la respiration avait reprit un rythme normal.

- Je t'aime, marmonna cette dernière dans la chair tendre du cou de Reita.

- Moi aussi princesse, fit Reita en relevant la tête pour observer l'air d'épuisement comblé voilant le visage de Yuukai.

Il l'embrassa paresseusement et finit par se lever. Juste à ce moment, on cogna à la porte. Yuukai ouvrit des yeux alarmés et regarda Reita qui était toujours nu ainsi qu'elle-même.

- Un moment! Cria-t-elle à l'adresse de la personne de l'autre côté de la porte.

La claviériste sauta littéralement sur ses vêtements, ainsi fit Reita et les deux s'habillèrent à une vitesse record. Vérifiant si le bassiste était prêt, elle alla ouvrir la porte pour voir Banira et Sasuga qui la regardait bizarrement.

- Bonjour les filles, fit Yuukai, d'un ton plus joviale qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

- Bonjour Yuukai, bonjour Reita, firent les deux amies d'un même ton suspicieux.

- Que faisais-tu de si accaparant pour ne pas pouvoir répondre? Questionna le plus anodinement du monde la guitariste en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Yuukai jeta un coup d'œil complice à Reita qui se contenta de sourire en retour.

- Nous étions en train de tenter de terminer les mots croisés d'un magazine et on était à la recherche d'un mot dans le dictionnaire, mentit Yuukai.

Aucunement crédible, les filles décidèrent d'ignorer cette fausse allégation et suggérèrent plutôt à la claviériste de les accompagner pour aller voir un film. Elles firent la même demande à Reita. Le bassiste regarda Yuukai pour savoir si elle en avait envie et celle-ci finit par accepter pour les deux.

- Laissez nous un moment et on vous rejoindra, conclua Yuukai. Banira et Sasuga la saluèrent et tournèrent les talons pour rejoindre Gackt et Hizumi qui parlaient plus loin en les attendant.

Yuukai ferma précautionneusement la porte et se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? Demanda le bassiste en s'approchant.

- J'espère qu'elles n'ont pas remarqué que tu avais oublié de remonter la fermeture éclair de ton pantalon, sinon mon mensonge ne sera pas d'une grande utilité, lui signifia Yuukai en venant l'enlacer à la taille.

- Ah merde, jura Reita en remontant la fermeture en soupirant.

Le couple s'embrassa une dernière fois et ils rejoignirent les autres dans le hall d'entrée pour le cinéma.


End file.
